Nuestro arbol
by Catalina Inazuma Potter
Summary: Aoi , Midori y Akane caminaban a un peculiar arbol en donde la primera tiene buenos recuerdos pero lo que no sabia era que cierto cerebro de balon estaba haciendo en ese mismo arbol que pasara... soy mala lose e.e pero es e primer fic que hago y diganme que ise mal o bien owo


Nuestro Arbol…

Midori: Aoi hacia donde nos llevas… - dijo una cansada midori –  
Aoi: Tranquila Midori que ya estamos llegando^^  
Midori: Como tú digas… etto Akane…?  
Akane: Sugoii !, esto es cindura igual ue el bosque de lechort.. *-*  
Aoi: Creo que no tuvimos que traerla con la cámara ^^U  
Midori: déjame que yo la saco del trance… AKANE! Shindou con un ramo de flores y se hacerca a ti! O:  
Akane: Donde, donde,… ahh Midori tienes que dejar de hacer eso ¬¬#  
Aoi: jejeje… ya llegamos…  
Midori: Pero si solo es un árbol -.-  
Tenma: No es solo un árbol  
Aoi: Woow y t-tu de donde aliste o.o  
Tenma: ejeje solo venia a ver este árbol es muy especial  
Aoi: Si el mio igual…  
Akane: Ehh… nosotras tenemos que ir al campamento ^^  
Midori: Cierto Akane quiero conocer el paisaje – y se fueron hacia quien sabe dnde-  
Tenma: ehh… Te acuerdas de esto?  
Aoi: Como olvidarlo…  
~En otra parte~  
Midori: Tienes tu cámara cierto?  
Akane: siempre la traigo ^^  
Shindou: Que están haciendo – dijo el hermoso capitán acemándose –  
Akane: Ahh –no alcanzo a gritar llaque Shindou: le tamo la boca con sus manos-  
Nishiki: Creo que tuvimos la misma idea¬w¬…  
Midori: Vaya vaya pero si es Nishiki ,te la andas de miron ¬w¬  
Nishiki: Como que tu no ¬w¬  
Shindou: Enverdad… estavamos con Tenma pero vimso a aoi y que el iva corriendo y eso es todo._.  
Nishiki: Y el capitán las vio y bueno aquí estamos…xD  
Midori: Aunque eso no esplica por que Shindou sigue con sus manos en la boca de Akane ¬w¬  
Shindou: Ahh… ohh perdón no me di cuenta O/O y perdón por asustarte  
Akane: D-da- daijobu (no te preocupes ewe )  
~Donde Tenma y Aoi~  
Aoi: te acuerdas que aquí comenzó todo  
Tenma: si jamas lo olvidaría  
Aoi: Quien diría que seguiríamos siendo amigos  
Tenma: S-si a-amigos…  
Aoi: Te-Te sientes bien?  
Tenma: Uhh… si solo que… te vez igual d-de linda como el dia que te conoci –dijo el cerebro de balón 2# mirando hacia el horizonte –

Aoi: A-a-arigatou tenma-kun*/u/*  
~~ En un sensual arbsuto xD ~~

Akane: Sugoii *w*  
Midori: Quien de ustedes le dijo que decir a Tenma?  
Nishiki: Ahh pues fue fácil solo le digimos a Shindou que diga lo que le diría a Akane…  
Akane: Ehh… ewe  
Shindou: Jajajaja jajaja jeje Nishiki tan gracioso que seas ¬¬  
~~ Tenma y Aoi ~~

Tenma: Aoi…  
Aoi: Uh… Dime Tenma-kun –dio un poco preocupara-  
Tenma: Y-y-yo… Tengo algo importante que decirte  
Aoi: Cla-cla-claro Tenma-kun ^^  
Tenma: Aoi… Yo… se que eres una chica muy especial muy encantedora y que siempre eres obstimista… y por eso y-yo de pequeño sentí algo muiy raro y lindo por tii algo que me decía tengo que cuidarla demaciaro hacer que esa sonrisa este siempre en su rostro y que nadien se sobrepasara de ella…  
Aoi: T-Te-te-tenma o/w/o  
Tenma: estoy decidiro… Aoi… este dia es especial… lo que te quería deicr es que estoy completmente enamorado de ti y haría lo que fuera por ver esa sonrisa todos los días…  
Aoi: No lo olvidaste ;w; - dijo la chica apuntode llorar la cuals e le tiro encima a tenma dándole un tierno abraso-  
Tenma: Jamas… - dijo el chico tomándola de la cadera haciendo ue sus cuerpos se se acercadan mas y mas… entonces cuando esteban a casi un centímetro de sus labios- reitero… Te amo aoi-chan – dijo finalisando con sus palabras para juntar sus labios junto alos de ella, la chica la cual quiso ese cariño que se convirtió en amor gracias a una hermosa amistad, ese beso era uno de lso que nunca olvidarían después de ser correspondiro el entendio que ella era la indicara-

Aoi: Tenma-kun yo también te amo –dijo para luego volver a besarce cosa que duro mas ya que este fue con todo lo que tenían que dar mutuamente transmitían segundo por segundo todo su amor que teian guardaro -  
Tenma: Vaya y fue justo ala fecha –dijo mirando hacia el horizonte-  
Aoi: a que et refieres?  
Tenma: Te acuerdas que este dia fue el dia que nos conocimos y jams lo olvidare ya que se significa mucho para mi…  
Aoi: para mi igual es el dia que nso conocimso y tambein …  
Tenma: el dia que supongo que nos atrevimos a correspoder esto –dijo apuntando hacia su corazón-  
Aoi: pero que romántico… -dijo poniendo su cabeza a contra su regaso  
Tenma: gracias Arbol…  
aoi: Gracias a  
Tenma/Aoi: Nuestro árbol


End file.
